1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener installation and in particular to an emergency opening device for such installations so as to be particularly adaptable for use with tents, sleeping bags, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,808 and 3,331,107, is cognizant of the general concept of quick release mechanisms for slide fastener installations. However, such prior art devices are constructed for use with slide fasteners having individual interlocking elements, a significant portion of which are cut out so as to provide a gap which receives a release pin of the quick release mechanism. In addition, such mechanisms have further disadvantages in that they require separate assembly during engagement of the slide fastener elements, they require the locating and pulling of a separate release handle in emergencies, and they have a complex arrangement of separate components resulting in an extremely uneconomical device.
The use of tents in camping areas has increased substantially in recent years and it is conventional that campsites also include wood fireplaces as well as cooking stoves utilizing highly inflammable fuel, such as liquid petroleum. The hazard of fire is thus enlarged, particularly as the campsite normally includes a number of children. When fire occurs at the campsite, it is imperative that anyone in a tent remove himself to a safe area; however, the above prior art devices do not provide for an immediate and instantaneous exit from a tent which has its door flaps closed by a slide fastener.